Kismet's Touch
by Spark-of-Darkness
Summary: Normal is vastly overrated; take it from me a fangy abomination in a pack of jumbo sized wolves, bounded by a myth to a temperamental thickheaded swine. The name you're looking for is Wolsey Black, guess this is my life.
1. Dynamics of the Family Tree

**Kismet's Touch**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Dynamics of the Family Tree**

 **BLACK FAMILY**

Reneesme Lindsay Black(28 stopped ageing)

Jacob Leith Black (39)

 **Wolsey Calypso Black (17)**

Wynter Black/Winnie (19)

Wyatt Black/Wy (19)

 **CALL FAMILY**

Embry Call (39)

Rebecca Call (39)

Camden Thomas Call /Cammy/Denny (17)

Charlotte Dianna Call /Charly (17)

 **LAHOTE FAMILY**

Paul Cain Lahote (42)

Gwen Lahote (38)

Marvel Silas Lahote/ Marv(16)

Boone Memphis Lahote (19)

 **CAMERON FAMILY**

Jared Cameron (42)

Kimberly Liz Cameron (39)

Bear Cameron (17)

Hunter Cameron (20)

 **ULEY FAMILY**

Samuel Jonah Uley (45)

Emily Uley (38)

Naomi Uley (15)

Corbin Uley/Corb (17)

Diesel Joshua Uley/ DJ/Dee (20)

 **ATHEARA FAMILY**

Quil Atheara (39)

Claire Atheara (36 let's pretend she was not that chubby toddler when she was imprinted on xD)

Belle Atheara (17)

Rommel Atheara/ RomRom/Rommy (18)

 **CLEARWATER FAMILY**

Seth Clearwater (38)

Ayleen Fleurette Clearwater (38)

Nathaniel Clearwater/Nate (18)

Moose Clearwater (18)

Nina Clearwater (17)

 **COOLEY FAMILY**

Ian Hunter Cooley (39)

Leah Marie Cooley (42)

Aurora Cooley/Roo (17)

Tycen Cooley/Ty (19)

 **OSBOURNE FAMILY**

Kenneth Felix Osbourne (39)

Rachel Osbourne (40 yes this is Jacobs sis)

Oriana Osbourne/Ory (17)

Legend Osbourne/Lee (19)

 **FULLER FAMILY**

Brady Fuller(36)

Olivia Fuller (38)

Michael Fuller/Mickey (17)

 **LITTLESEA FAMILY**

Collin Littlesea (36)

Payton Littlesea (38)

Brooklyn Littlesea/Brooks (16)

Declan Littlesea/Dec (17)

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 ** _Just wanted to clarify this story is a second wolf generation fic, and yes it will contain my previous Ocs from BitterSweet Mayhem as Gwen, Ayleen, Kenneth and Ian, no you do not need to read BSM to understand the dynamics here since the story is not focused on them but their offspring lives, bear that in mind before reading any questions that my surface I will be more than happy to answer so don't be shy (:_**

 _ **Also, I rated this M for a reason**_.


	2. Come again when you can't stay so long

" _ **Your flaws will be your greatest weapons if you know how to load them."**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Come again when you can't stay so long**

 **WOLSEY'S POV**

 _This was so not my idea of a grand escape._ My mind couldn't even process my body's logic, not even now after the deed was committed. Classes had already started in La Push High, and yet here I was shifting my weight from foot to foot while rubbing my sweater-clad hands in hopes to gain some warmth from the ongoing friction.

 _Man, I was so screwed._

The breeze that carried the wind was humid and chilly to the bone bristling the stubble of baby hairs covering my nape and eliciting goosebumps on the exposed flesh of my legs. As if this wasn't already enough the dreadful weather seemed to be personally mocking my miserable existence with the frosted drizzle that poured relentlessly from the darkening sky above. My hair was slightly damp and frizzled resembling a puff of chaotic candy floss, seriously though, it was like a poodle was in a comma up there… Not that I could do much about it since I had unluckily inherited my mum's untameable curls, _boo freaking hoo to me._ Wynter and Wyatt got the best deal outta the gene auction if you asked me, after all, they were both exact replicas of my father with the sole exception of their dainty noses and fair share of freckles dusting smoothly over their sharp cheeks whilst all I got from my sperm donor were a pair of muddy chocolate eyes darker than the night itself everything else belonged to my half vampire half human mother, Reneesme Lindsay Black.

Yeps, that's right my progenitor is none other than the infamous _Jacob Elith Black_ ex-pack leader and guardian of La Push current chief of the Rez and self-acclaimed Quileute professor in none other than the compacted building I ought to be assisting though I am obviously not. _**Which would only lead us back to the present…**_

Being a new face in a town so microscopically tiny as this one where everyone knows everyone, routines are followed word by word and rumours fly by like Frisbees in the span of measly seconds is not entirely suitable for a self-labelled outcast like myself. My russet coppery skin and native complexion does poorly in hiding the fact that I was born with an unbeating heart, hence the reason why most of my upbringing was spent further up North in the lovely confines of a three-story cottage in Alaska.

Learning the ropes and adapting to a vegetarian lifestyle like grandpa Edward so eloquently phrased it has never been easy yet not impossible. Being separated from my two dearest twin brothers has been by far one of the hardest struggles I've ever endured, while Mom and Dad visited every single weekend I was only granted the chance of seeing my siblings every two months or so and visits from them became even less constant as their inner spiritual wolves developed and my vampire genes bloomed.

Skype calls and letters were eventually all I had to look forward to, to try and fill in that empty hole that their absence left, the sole idea of knowing I'd be joining them when my training was completed encouraging me on my miserable path, and so days, weeks, months and years passed. And now, here I am, 17 years later, 4.9 feet taller and as awkward as a cow on a pair of new roller skates.

An abrupt sneeze rushes out of me freezing my inner turmoil of thoughts and my head tilts barely backwards to squint at the incoming storm with a soft huff of annoyance parting my lips. My arms encircle my petite waist and my posture hunches over slightly, cocooning myself in the warmth provided by none other than Grandma Sue's knitted cardigan which, in fact, I couldn't be more thankful for since otherwise, I would have turned into a popsicle, a very unattractive one may I add, by now.

 _ **Being a vampire hybrid suck, end of the story.**_

"Ditching on your first day of school," the tutting disapproving sound that reaches my ears makes me jolt forwards out of shock the heels of my feet digging into the gravel eliciting puffs of smoky earth to rise at the abrupt friction as I come to a brusque standstill at the edge of a very sharp cliff. "'M afraid I can't say I condone this kind of behaviour sweetheart."

"D-daddy?" I flinch internally at the hoarseness in my voice as I peek at the intimidating shadow over my left shoulder, biting my lower lip in anticipation of his next movements. However, I'm rendered speechless by his course of action the moment I'm swept off my feet and cradled into an unyielding embrace.

"I'm s-sorry," tears sting my vision as the closeness in my throat threatens to overcome me my hands fist their way into his tee and I find myself nosing softly at his chest seeking that fresh dewy grass smell with a hint of grassy oil so characteristically of him, my demeanour eases completely and I exhale a shaky sigh coercing my tongue into unravelling my case further, "I couldn't go through with it I thought I could but this girl s-she cut her palm open when working the padlock of her locker and I-I-I- the smell was too strong I couldn't focus on anything else for a second I j-j-just dashed I-I-I- she-" I'm a blubbering mess by now and my fiddle attempt of an explanation has been washed out by my unnecessary sobbing party.

"Shhh shhhh, honey look at me," I play deaf to his pleas and he responds by carding his callous fingers through the length of my raven hair, massaging my scalp just like he used to when I was a toddler that barely reached his knee, the action is soothing and it coates me out of my hiding place by the crook of his neck making him smile, that fondly smile that promises everything will be alright in due time, "You did the right thing and I couldn't be prouder of you," his arms shift around my smaller frame, keeping me extremely close as he turns around and resumes his path from where he first came from moving gracefully through the spreading Timberland like is second nature to him and probably has always been.

No matter how big I am or how old I get I'm always going to be a 'daddy's girl' as overly cliché as it sounds, he brings me a sense comfort like no other and having him holding me like this after 4 torturous months without him is overwhelming my senses.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, little Cinderella ever wonder where your left shoe is?" My eyes wander to my shoeless stockinged left foot. _How the heck have I missed that?_

"Come on kiddo we're going to the Uley's before word goes out there of your little escapade, aye?" I gnaw the inside of my cheek as I absentmindedly observe my left sneaker being placed back on.

"Why can't we just head home instead?" I can't help but wonder.

"Because, little troublemaker, today was supposed to be your welcome back party and your very much persistent aunt Emily has been slaving herself over the stove since the crack of freaking dawn. Plus, everyone will be there and despite what you may think they are all buzzing for your arrival, especially your brothers, who I know for a fact you have missed dearly, am I wrong?"

My eyes water once more at the mention of my twin brothers and I shake my head against his heaving chest getting the cotton of his white tee damp.

I may have partially dozed off on our way back cause I'm soon being shaken up and gently eased onto my own feet before a chipped navy blue wooden door. The last one slams open as I'm rubbing the drowsiness from my eyes and before my mind could catch up to the act am catapulted into a strong pair of arms that sweep me off my feet and swirl me around halting some seconds later to reaffirm their grip and cuddle me even closer.

"How dare you grown on me munchkin, embracing the 5 foot mark yet?" the back of my palm swats my brothers bicep playfully once my feet reach solid ground, my eyes squint with a glint of mirth as I crane my neck to stare back into his mocha caramel irises, arms weaving around his middle affectionately.

"Shuddup you freaking castle," I gnaw the inside of my cheek the moment I feel a pathetic whimper surfacing I have already had my fair share of tears to last me for a lifetime. My grip on his trim waist tightens and like always he senses my unvoiced distress as he musses my hair before kissing my scalp.

"I missed you too smalls more than you can ever imagine," his words had their desired effect evoking a trembling smile on my lips as I sigh in contentment basking in his familiar scorching warmth.

He eases me off his chest and helds me at arms distance his visage obscuring in a noticeable frown as he finally takes in my ailing appearance.

"Wait, now that I think about it aren't you supposed to be at school right now? And why are you soaked?" he hisses the moment he cups my hands rubbing them in between his,"Dammit you're freezing cold!" his eyes narrow dangerously as his jaw tenses making me flinch inwardly, _shoot._ _"DAD!"_

"Wynter a word."

"But Dad Wolsey-"

" _Outside now son."_

He sighs heavily dropping my hands and ducking to place a quick kiss on my temple as his voice lowers so only I can hear,

"You're not completely off the hook yet."

I shove his anatomy of mine and shoo him off refocusing my attention on the petite welcoming woman who's watching me with curious eyes and a gentle infectious smile.

"My oh my, aren't you the splitting image of Nessie with the exception of the eyes 'course you have-"

"My dad's eyes, I know," I smile sheepishly, "You must be Emily?" she nods and doesn't dawdle in engulfing my shape in a welcoming bear hug, "'N you must be our Wolsey, you're even prettier than I imagined," she pulls back taking my left hand in her possession and tugging gently directing me towards the stairs opening with an encouraging beam and a small shove.

"Why don't you help yourself to some clothes sweetie the last thing we want is for you to catch a cold on your first day back, third door on your left take whichever you fancy the boys won't mind, now chop chop of yah go, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, love, 'm sure you're hungry after all."

I find myself obliging the command and rushing up the stairs the aggravating sound of my chattering teeth echoing on my way up. Moving on impulse, I go to the first door on my left the last one being slightly ajar, Emily's words hum warningly in the back of my mind, but for some unbeknown reason I downplay them as I lay pressure on the wooden structure scurrying inside as soon as the gap widens under my force.

 _An unexpected gasp rushes out of my lips,_ my eyes widening considerably at the unfolding scenes I walked up to and my feet, halting on their own accord rooting themselves by the door's frame as a furious feverish blush coats my cheeks and neck when my mind finally comprehends the mass of tangled limbs before my eyes.

 _For once I wished I had heeded my conscience warnings._

A poorly clothed girl is straddling a toned exposed torso, relentless hands feeling the worked muscles without seeming to ever cease. The guy barely enthused by the girls advances is solely focussed on the screen of his cell leaning carelessly against the headboard of the mahogany bed while she moves against him, craving some form of attention her booty shorts riding up on her curvy rear exposing even more of her maple sun-kissed skin not to even mention her top is yet to be seen since her upper parts are hardly covered by a skimpy black lace bra.

"Ever heard the concept of knocking?" she spats peeking at my form over her left shoulder, strands of her strawberry blonde hair falling from her messy bun at the motion. Navy blue orbs soon narrow drastically as she gives me a once over waiting for a reply that never comes.

" _ **Are you deaf?"**_ she finally shifts her stance on the males lap to confront me, arms crossing over her voluptuous chest spilling hysterically of her bra, _if you can even call that thing a bra…_ I'm suddenly scared her next breath would make it snap sending the fabric soaring like an angered boomerang towards my gaping mouth.

I'd bet my monthly allowance she got that thing three sizes smaller just to get that provocative look.

 _Desperate much?_

I blink a couple of times diverting my attention to the nonchalant male loitering unperturbedly by the headboard, phone still in his possession. My gaze roams his sculpted anatomy wandering to the much too familiar round tribal wolf tattoo on his right arm both my siblings and father share in common, my eyes soon resuming their tour up north goosebumps breaking over my chill skin when his jaw grows taut, plump pierced lips pursing in a straight unwavering line under the weight of my snooping stare, his phone being suddenly discarded onto the mattress with a soundless thud.

Shaking my head out of my hasty stupor and ready to make a mad dash for the hills I backstep only to collide against a heaving lukewarm surface, a callous hand rapidly clasps over my eyes shielding my field of vision before I'm hauled out of the room of doom.

The wooden boards underneath my feet buzz and creak as someone I'm blinded to witness stomps their way to us a whiff of posh perfume filling my nostrils eliciting some hawks from my dry throat, my captors hold reaffirms around me ceasing my thrashing as a strong arm wraps around my middle, keeping me steady.

" _ **Come again when you can't stay so long you fucking creep!"**_

The scandalous female from before bellows leaving my eardrums pulsing before the bitter reverberation of a slammed door is heard.


	3. Sheet Sharers

_**A/N: I suck at keeping up an updating schedule please forgive me? :c**_

 _ **Also, this fic was inspired by writing4thewolves you should all check out her wondrous stories you won't regret it c:**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 _ **"Beautifully, crushingly so. A paradox meant to be sought."**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Sheet Sharers**

 _ **Wolsey**_

Warm breath fans the back of my neck, soft chuckles ensue ringing in my ears afore a husky masculine voice manifests,

"You do know peeping toms make a hell of a first impression, right?" tufted brows rendezvous in the middle of my temple as a prominent frown washes over my delicate features. The hand screening my vision suddenly drops as so does the one secured on the span of my waist. My anatomy swirls promptly as I squint my gaze at him, flushed cheeks proving the throbbing discomfort I had priorly experienced.

"The door was opened," I blurted, eyes widening in surprise at my own choice of words only to try in futile attempts to backtrack seconds later, " I swear 'is really not what it looks like," _yeah because that is so much better._ "C-c-clothes, Emily said I could borrow some," his milk chocolate orbs bore deeply into mine, unwavering, the glint of mirth behind them was not lost on me. I couldn't help but take in his handsome-ish features during our stare off.

His russet skin seemed smooth to the touch, well-defined muscles with the all too familiar swirl of ink on his right shoulder, sharp clavicles and square jaw, strong cheekbones that could easily slash through the thickest of glass accompanied a pair of light brown eyes, which were framed by thick curved lashes, strands of his corn silk hair claiming some of the spaces in between them caught my attention forcing my wandering eyes upwards. He had shaved both sides of his head almost all the way to the dermis leaving a smooth, stubble behind while the top of it remained untouched falling beautifully to his front and right side. His stance stood tall before me not as tall as Wynter but he still towered effortlessly over me giving me that dreadful feeling of inferiority and vulnerability. My stance grew even tauter when he crossed his arms over his six-packed god-ish torso. The concept of t-shirt seemed alien in this house, apparently.

The words flew my lips before I could seize them.

"Besides, you're one to talk wouldn't you agree? I wasn't really looking but then again, you wouldn't have known if I was peeping or not if you hadn't been peeping right along with me." rows of contagious snickers follow my words, the mellifluous sound evoking a smile on my own visage as a hand stretches ahead of me. I shook it.

"Keepin' it sassy, I like it," he gives my hand a hearty squeeze before hauling me off the hall and into another room, a large wooden wardrobe materialises in my field of vision, the thing clearly occupies half the area since we have to cramp together to even fit in the remaining space. The male flashes me an amused smile over his shoulder afore opening the piece of ancient furniture, stance dipping slightly to roam through the displayed rack of clothing, "Do I get a name or what?" he suddenly asks as he grabs a black hoodie with a red inscription on the front, tossing it my way.

My reflexes act promptly as I catch the piece of fabric before it smacks my face,"I'm Wolsey, um Wolsey Black," his posture straightens at my words, wardrobe closing before he turns to face me with a small nod.

"Ah, I knew those eyes seemed familiar, Wyatt and Wynter's baby sister, right? Glad to finally put a face to the protagonist of all the stories I'm Corbin Uley and those two we had the disgrace of walking upon are Nina Clearwater and Diesel Uley, DJ, if you must."

"They are imprints then?" I inquisitively wonder, head cocking vaguely sideways.

"Heavens, no. Try more like friends with benefits without the friends part attached so just sheet sharers really… Though Nina is always craving more as you can probably tell since she basically chewed your head off when you were eye-candying my idiotic brother."

"I w-wasn't. I just got here I-" but he cuts me off preventing me from unravelling my case further.

"Chill, just pulling your leg a bit no harm meant, honestly," I match his grin with one of my own, playing absentmindlessly with the sleeves of my soaked pullover.

"So Nina wants to be his girlfriend?" I pressed.

"Oh in her little bubble fantasy she already is."

"And that would be a problem because…?" I have no idea why am pursuing this is not as if this topic is of crucial importance to me but for some unbeknown reason, I'm curious to find out the outcome.

"My brother has a commitment phobia not that you'll hear him ever admit to it not for a long shot even though feelings and interactions are seriously not his forte. He's a solid venerable leader then again take him out of his pack responsibilities and fam entourage and he is a clueless idiot with the temper of a short fuse," Corbin shakes his head a troubled sigh rushing past his lips, "Mom and Dad are on extreme lookout for his wolf everlasting partner, they do believe he is just touring through an adolescent phase but you know what? Enough about him that thing sure looks uncomfortable," he signals to my knitted cardigan which keeps on dripping onto the wooden boards underneath my feet.

"Just leave the sweater in the hamper mum will sort it out oh and Wolsey?"

"Yeah?" my eyes meet his as a goofy beam blossoms on his visage.

"Welcome to the family," he said, offering me a wink afore closing the door on his way out, restoring my much-needed privacy.

The small smile that adorns my rosy lips refuses to vanish as I peel the soak layers of heavy cloth from my petite torso shivering conspicuously for a few seconds till I finally manage to shimmy my way into the large hoodie, hands smoothing out the wrinkles of the wolves red team logo embellishing its front. I proceed to hunch my posture to gather my discarded sweater and white tee dropping them both in the hamper Corbin mentioned priorly his departure.

With renewed confidence and throbbing hunger, I manoeuvre my way out of the room and pad along the hallway moving towards the flight of stairs scarcely away from my position a melodious hum whistling past my lips.

 **" _Is that my hoodie?"_ ** My steps falter and come to a brusque halt in the middle of the aisle whilst I seek to process the spoken words bouncing off my back in slow motion.

"I asked you a question," My breath hitches and I swallow the knot that suddenly formed in my throat as the unmistakable sound of footsteps reverberates behind my rooted anatomy, the timbre of the voice intimidating me greatly.

"Corbin... He um he gave it to m-me," my response came out in a soft barely audible whisper, perspiration accumulating in my palms and nape.

"Corbin knows better than to mess with my stuff now take it off," Eyes widen considerably at the harsh demand, feet moving ahead of me in a mad rush to bolt what could be a potential fight.

Nonetheless, I rarely make it far when the hood of the sweatshirt I'm sporting is yanked on. "Take. It. Off. Now." My already quaking anatomy is roughly manhandled and shoved into the nearest wall an 'oomph' of air abandoning my lungs as my breath is cut short.

Unsympathetic hands fist the hem of the sweatshirt a menacing growl buzzing around my petrified form as my head drops downwards, raven coal hair falling like a halo screening my countenance from my abuser. Silent tears eventually surpass the confine of my orbs to stream furiously down my cheeks the moment I feel scorching fingers prodding at my skin. I shakily lift my arms above my still ducked head in utter mortification. The comfort of the large black hoodie abandons me in a brusque motion, leaving me in my strawberry pink bra, arms shifting on their own accord, trying to cover as much skin as possible the moment I finally decide to lift my head only to rendezvous the most mesmerizing pair of amber brown eyes I've ever seen.

I can barely take in his appearance due to our shared proximity, but that doesn't deter me in noticing his imperfectly beautiful features from up close. His feathery chocolate mane cascades past his broad shoulders in the form of thick dreadlocks and some even frame his angular diamond shaped face tickling my own flushed cheeks in the process.

My arms give up only to fall numbly by my sides. His eyes narrow defiantly evoking a small whimper from my lips when he leans dangerously in. I close my eyes.

 _ **1 Mississipi**_

 _ **2 Mississippi's**_

 _ **3 Mississippi's**_

I peek my left eye open to the feeling of something silky unexpectedly hitting my calves, only to realise I have been left by myself. Curious orbs wander gingerly to the piece of fabric now resting by my feet a gasp vacating my lungs when it dawns on me what it is exactly.

 _ **His hoodie.**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **ooooh la la ;)**


	4. Faster than the Google homepage

**_"Everyone boils at different degrees don't test my temperature."_**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Faster than the Google homepage**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 _ **Diesel's pov**_

My fist found its way to Wynter's left shoulder without remorse, the throbbing anger coursing through my bloodstream pretty much unquenched after hours and hours of patrolling without so much as a spark of action. Black reciprocated by tugging on the short dreadlock escaping my top bun, bestowing me a ridiculously big smile in the process. His own blissfulness wasn't obscured by my rotting aura in the slightest, in fact, it only worsens if possible, infecting the rest of the pack with his beatific untroubled symptoms.

Everyone's happiness was alien to me. The quaking which had settled over my hands wasn't yielding at all every attempt I sough proving to be feeble at best only managing to irk me more, unshockingly. A string of well-educated sailors words flew from my lips the moment I tried to fish for my cell phone only to have the device slipping my fingers and dropping into the dewy earth beneath. I tugged at my zipper before bending my stance to grab it, fingers scrolling rapidly through the contacts displayed on the screen afore halting on the one and only Nina Clearwater. _**Jackpot.**_ My dick stirred inside my cutoffs at the promising future. The corners of my mouth curled in a small smirk, gaze now cast southwards.

 _Soon._

An elbowed dug into my left side evoking a low menacing growl from my anatomy as I glimpse from my peripheral at the culprit of annoyance, canines already bared in a silent threat.

Boone Memphis Lahote was infamously known as the proper Rez clown in the entire span of La Petty Push his horizons even expanding to Forks and possibly beyond, his goofy, punny personality along with his endless lists of knock-knock jokes and striking looks earning him a popularity even bigger than his own thick head, leaving him with an overly sated ego and an unbreakable self-esteem. Unfortunately, for him, I was numb to his advances.

" _The vagina you're trying to reach is currently unavailable to hanky pank do feel free to leave a booty call signal after the tone BEEEEEEEP,"_ A roar of contagious laughter erupted at the statement. The taunting edge of Boone's words was definitely not unheeded his playful behaviour not placating me in the slightest. The grip on my cellphone tightened when Nina's voicemail indeed filled my eardrums doing a poor job of calming my taut nerves.

"Don't try meddling with my business Boo."

"Well, dearly alpha, to be dead honest, it became La Push's entire business, taking in consideration Nina isn't a tight-lipped performer, now is she?" His smugness is slowly yet persistently chipping away whatever layer of sanity remains within me. The phone drops from my ear, fingers moving swiftly over the touchscreen keyboard to compose a message.

 _ **Be at moms in five.**_

" _Mind repeating that asswipe?"_ Moose's voice reverberated mid snarl refocusing my attention from the screen on my phone. His bared chest was ominously pressing onto Boone's leaving no breach between their perspired anatomies, nostrils flaring and biceps faintly bulging.

Tycen blew at the tip of his Mohawk and rolled his ochre mint eyes the aforementioned ones glared at me from across the field. Lips mouthing silently yet persistently, _'fix it'_. Little did he know that when something got into Clearwater's head his own stubbornness manipulated him into seeing his goal through. I downplayed his words with a stern shake of my head. I wasn't going to corrupt my authority as pack leader, not just yet.

Ty decided to take matters in his own hands then, not minding the slenderest bit about the outcome as he crossed the lea in a swift motion sidestepping my stationary stance and somehow managing to sandwich himself in between a fuming Clearwater and an awfully enthused Lahote, shoving at Boone's chest in futile attempts to split the prospect of a potential quarrel.

"Whoa bro, easy there,'s not my fault her legs spread faster than the Google homepage." The crude remark summoned an inhuman overly animalistic sound from Moose's chest the quaking in his physique noticeably intensifying making his entire shape blur.

 _"That's my damn sister you're mouth trashing you fucking sack of fleas!"_ My lips pursed in a straight unwavering line as my fingers hooked on the loops of Ty's cutoffs. Letting my supernatural strength take over my joints I yanked, hauling him backwards in the measly blink of an eye. His lean shape bounced into mine just in the nick of time for a sandy dessert wolf to explode from deep within Moose Clearwater's human carcass.

The beast was giant enough to be considered fictitious, the knobs on its furry spine protruding slightly to the surface, back arched and hairs bristling against the breeze. Dark razor claws scratched into the damp soil, grey gums which bared enlarged canines stood tauntingly on display. Drool pooled from the wolf's muzzle some strings of saliva dripping from it onto the ground beneath. The creature stood on his hind legs and charged.

A conceited smirk blossomed on Boone's lips as he countered the challenge head on phasing just in time for the dessert fur wolf to collide against his silver-grey one.

Ty nudged my calf with the heel of his left foot the moment both hirsute creatures rolled into the trunk of an ancient ponderosa tree sneering sounds unceasingly reverberating all around us,"He seriously should consider the idea of stitching himself an off button."

"Tell me about it."

An all too knowing smile is gifted my way, eliciting a matching one from my lips, "Go home Ty, I'll wrap it up here. Mom's been fussing over the kitchen since two am Taha Aki knows why. Wynter and Corb should be on their way there as well 'm sure you can catch up to them if you leave now."

He tilted his head back and wiggled his nose a dimple denting his chin when an overly goofy grin took over his features, "Must be a pretty special occasion If can sniff's Meelee's blueberry's muffins all the way from here," That was all the incentive he needed to vacate the area, patting my shoulder on his way back.

" _There better be some left when I get there Cooley!"_ I hollered over my left shoulder feet already padding towards the still ongoing fight scarcely away from my current position.

" _Not making any promises Uley!"_

Ty's bickering echoed from afar as I grabbed Moose from the scruff of his neck and pulled, obliging his wolf to release his canines from Boone's throat, grip tightening considerably when he defied my actions by staying put.

" _Enough both of you."_ The domineering timber laced in my voice was unquestionable. Moose yapped and thrashed a bit more before finally relenting tilting his head sideways in a sign of submission. Boone huffed and tried licking his already closing wound tail swaying playfully when he meets my forbidding gaze.

Both of them shifted back under my command.

Moose Clearwater grayish blue orbs narrow on my shape in a speculative manner regarding me pensively for hardly a second only to draw forwards, tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips before he spits at my feet not even halting to spare me another glance as he shoulders past my stationary anatomy and jogs his way into the spreading Ponderosa trees, the eerie projected shadows of the vast timberland swallowing him from sight.

" _Drama queen."_

A small sigh rushed out of my lips. My entire focus centered on Boone tip of tongue rolling against the roof of my mouth in a scratching tsking sound.

"Put your junk away and go lap the usual perimeter around the rez discharge Wyatt of duty patrol and take his place he should be up north near the contour route treaty that divides our turf from the Cullens. You're also taking the night shift since you're clearly out of shape."

"Me out of shape? Pfffff come on man, have you seen these babies?" His words are accompanied by the flexing of his biceps, "I could behead leeches with these."

"Wanna make those double Boo? I can easily arrange for Corb to pick up Orianna from the airport, I'm sure she'll be delighted to see him," The mention of his imprint definitely does the trick, making his denture grind with a vengeance as he balls up his fists on both sides of his now quaking anatomy.

"Fucking dick-tator that's what you are," he grumbles but otherwise complies storming into the woods without so much of a goodbye yanking his pair of cut-offs from his ankle in his brisk pace.

I absentmindedly tug at the piercing on my bottom lip stance swivelling to make my path home Boone's words reaching my eardrums when I take my first step.

" _ **MAY TAHA AKI HAVE MERCY ON WHOEVER YOU IMPRINT YOU HARDASS!**_ "

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **AN: Short I know Dx next chapty shouldn't take as long to update and it will continue to be in DJ's pov ;)**


	5. It takes one to know one

**Tiny A/N: Please try to remember this fic is second generation and extremely AU so, of course, I altered some major facts to fit my story, no disrespect meant to wondrous SM in any way :c constructive criticism is always appreciated, hate, not so much.**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 _ **"I'm not an asshole...I just don't give a fuck ;)"**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **It takes one to know one**

 _ **Diesel's pov**_

The back door linking the kitchen with our yard buzzed off its hinges when I strode inside, slamming with a boisterous thud behind my back that provoked the rattle of the curtained windows on the walls.

" _Diesel Joshua Uley how many times do I have to remind you to not slam doors in this house?!_ The knobs were invented for a purpose young man. If that thing drops so is your monthly allowance, are we clear son?"

"Crystal, mom."

Her hardened features melt into a warming smile the moment I duck to place a small mollifying kiss atop her unruffled black mane, arms moving on their own accord to ease the weight from her hands into my chest with a simple yet eloquent manoeuvre.

The wafting scent of blueberry yumminess tickles my nostrils and I'm on the verge of helping myself to one of the muffins I'm carrying when a red balloon hits me square in the face. Shoving the party prop aside I'm welcomed by Corbin's dazzling smile, the muffin that used to be in my hand now puffing out of my annoying brother's cheeks.

" _Niwa 's wookin fer yah,"_ A bunch of crumbles are sprinkled on my face when the animal, pun intended, I have for a sibling articulates, chewing obnoxiously with his mouth wide open.

The silver platter on my grip makes it to the granite counter as the beginning of a growl vibrates in my chest. My bared torso bumps into Corbin's and I use the hem of his shirt to wipe away the remains of muffin from my countenance.

"Aww come on sourwolf, Wyatt and Wynter's baby sis 's finally coming back to the rez, everyone is looking forward to her welcoming party don't be such a buzzkill, yeah?"

"Did you just say Nina is looking for me?" A huff of air vacates his lips the moment he realizes my interest is clearly not peaked, his thumb signals lazily to the foyer. "At least have the courtesy of keeping it PG rated, y' horn dog."

The back of a wooden spoon connects with the nape of Corbin's neck, giving me the perfect opening to sneak my way out of the cramped kitchen, mom's berating words echoing on my back as she demands more involvement from my brother's behalf.

A body mass barrels into mine obliging me against one of the adjacent walls conforming the span of the hallway as soon as I set foot in the foyer. The portraits adorning the vintage walls shake in protest under the inertia of the brusque impact and I reach over with my left hand just in the nick of time to prevent an eight-year-old toothless Corbin from a doomed rendezvous with the hardwood flooring. My scornful gaze drops on the female figure who's proximity is borderline suffocating, reprimanding words whooshing past my lips in an almost inaudible hiss when her hand finds solace inside the fabric of my worn out cutoffs, fingers curling purposely around my length to give it a yearning squeeze.

 _Well then._

I could feel my lips quirking upwards in an involuntary smirk, hips already rooting into the offered touch.

"Skipped class, huh?"

" _Shuddup, asshole."_

"I'm rubber baby . . . you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you." I countered with a flat monotonous eerie tone, giving my juvenile comeback a three hundred and sixty-degree flip by maintaining strict eye contact. Nina's frown momentarily obscures her visage before a smug beam breaks over her delicate features, thumb grazing the circumference of my cock swiping the pad over my slit which rapidly elicits a shuddering gap in my heaving pattern.

Adamant to let her have the upper hand, I reined in her motions to overthrown her sense of control. I ducked to chase the column of her neck with the flat span of my tongue, blowing on the maple-kissed surface and angling my path leftwards to catch the lobe of her ear in between my teeth, dragging the muscle into my mouth before letting it snap back in place, using my forearm to muffle the boisterous moan that buzzed off her lips when I came so effortlessly across her sweet spot.

"Keep the volume down."

My chest pushed into hers as I bend to hitch the back of her thighs upwards leaving her with no other choice but to hook her legs on my lower back. I rushed to climb up the flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time, feeling her lips blossoming into a conceited smile at the base of my neck.

"Eager much?" Nina whispered blowing her hot needy breath over my clavicles.

"Speak for yourself." My right hand manoeuvres around her inner thigh to keep her hoisted upwards without losing my grip as my thumb circled the seam of her booty short jeans, pressuring devilishly onto her clothed center eliciting her own arousal to skyrocket, the musky scent clearly picked up by my enhanced senses.

A tsking sound leaves my lips, lean legs moving onwards to finally reach the confines of my compacted room, kicking the door shut once my feet skidded their path inside.

" _You're soaking Clearwater."_

At my own taunting words, she slithers off my grip and shoves me roughly against the hard surface of my door, pinning me there with her fiery gaze, retaliating my mocking offence by freeing me off my cutoffs not bothering with the zipper on her lustful self-induced trance.

Nina arches a quizzical eyebrow when she regards my pent-up frustrations so outwardly exposed. The tip of her tongue darts out to wet her lips and in the measly blink of an eye, she's kneeling before me, diving right in to tend to my most inner raw desires. Her lips part to welcome my shaft, tip of tongue swirling messily over the head before using the flat of it to run along my entire length, cheeks hollowing to encase more of me till she practically reaches my base, nose tickling gently over the trail of hair gathering at the very end of my V abdominal muscle.

Nina possesses no gag reflex and I usually tend to take full advantage of that sole fact, bucking my hips onwards to push myself even further into her oral cavity, fucking her mouth at my own delicious pace.

Her head begins to bob in rhythm to my shallow thrusts, tongue dancing wildly around my cock to speed up my slowly building high.

My muscles grow impossibly taut when all of a sudden the teeth she has sheathed under her lips ghost over the prominent vein on the underside skin encompassing my member, stimulating the smooth area in a repetitive pattern, a moan whispered past my lips sending small tingles all over my spine at the unrelenting ministration. _I knew it wouldn't be long now._

A sheen of perspiration glimmered on her forehead as she picked up her pace solely focusing on granting me even more pleasure by letting her jaw grow laxer around me, batting her overly long lashes in what she considered to be an extremely alluring motion, when, in fact, turned out to be really off-putting. I closed my eyes and reopened them only to center my gaze into the poster covered wall of my small, cramped room, using my left hand to curl around the back of Nina's neck to stop her devilishly irritating ministrations, keeping her still when I felt my cock twitching at the end of her throat, the only signal I gave before I came. A low groan of unadulterated satisfaction parts my lips as I empty myself down Nina's trachea. She's is fast to react though, her hands shove persistently at my hips, forcing me to drop from her mouth, her own cheeks now slightly bulging out with residuals of my high which she's definitely adamant to swallow. My patience is short lived as I tucked myself back into my cutoffs.

"Are you going to swallow?"

The grimace that ensues my voiced words does not pass unnoticed and is certainly not welcomed. I pinch her chin by using my thumb and forefinger tipping her head slightly backwards to unleash my scolding gaze into her navy blue irises, the pad of my thumb now firmly pressing onto her swollen lips.

" _ **Swallow."**_

My grip on her tightens considerably as an unspoken threat lingers in the air. Her tufted brows unite in the middle of her temple in a scolding frown when she finally obliges my command flashing me a derisive look before committing to the deed with the antics of a petulant child. I aided in straightening her stance by hauling her upwards onto her own feet, the span of my hands now resting lazily on her trim waist.

Her breath fanned my lips the breach between our mouths was almost none existent the moment she perched up on her tiptoes to reach my lips. I turned my head just in the nick of time for her lips to descend upon my left cheek, a huff of air rushing out of me the annoyance weighing heavily on that sole motion.

 _"No."_ she rolled her eyes, but obliged nonetheless, departing from my personal bubble to pull off her top throwing it carelessly aside as her back arches in a prominent C, chest straining dangerously against the lacy clothing which was obviously two sizes too short for her physical complexion.

I can't help but roll my eyes at the skin spilling dangerously off her skimpy bra, the pornographic view making my dick duller if possible. Regardless of my onerous reluctance, I haul her anatomy closer to mine by keeping a steady grip on her curvy waist, hips bucking lightly into hers for some minimal ongoing friction.

 _Sparks, goosebumps, fireworks, passion and overall chemistry were always missing in our rushed encounters._ Nevertheless, Nina's body undoubtedly made up for the lack of romanticism in our illicit acts. The sensual curves of her anatomy and the way she made herself available for my weekly fixes was conveniently enough for me. We both abused pleasure to obscure our daily life drama. It was a win-win situation, she got me off and I reciprocated, fucking her raw till her vocal chords came undone.

The idea of raw brutal sex had shockingly dimmed the moment my mind started to wander off. Nina was completely oblivious to my change in demeanour, her own excitement clouding her logic as she kept on pushing my rooted anatomy till the back of my knees met the edge of my bed and she spared no second in jumping me, making us both bounce against the mattress that thankfully cushioned our tangled anatomies.

She proceeds to creep on my lap, letting her thighs spread on both sides of my waist before resuming our grinding with unabashed rough pressure. Her nails dig and dent into my torso as she dragged those southwards in a carnal bloody path that had me hissing out of aggravation more than arousal itself.

My haze was suddenly disrupted of Nina's actioning when I heard the echoing sound of our front door banging open on the first floor, ears twitching and perking up at mom's words, clearly welcoming a new unbeknown presence, probably the culprit of this nightmare-ish party.

The whistle notification on my phone proved my suspicions correctly when I swiped my thumb over the black screen to expose a message from Ty.

 _ **Party girl's here, sly dog ;)**_

I was typing in my reply when another whistle rang through the atmosphere.

 _ **Rain check Clearwater and get your ass down here before you unleash the Meelee hurricane.**_

I groaned inwardly at the thought of mom walking in on us for the second time in a month. Undeniably a sight I wanted to incinerate from my traumatized memory.

" _Diesel, oh my god."_

Nina's moans were getting higher and whinier in pitch chipping rapidly away whatever ounce of patience remain within me. I coerced myself to stay put and collected, inhaling a long breath to shove my bubbling rage to the furthest corner of my mind. My teeth grind together as I mentally prepared to dismiss her with a plausible excuse when the door of my room creaked open, alerting me of another presence.

A wicked smell caressed my nostrils full force making its own path up my nasal bridge and ebbing itself on my brain in a foggy cloud. It carried a magical simplicity to it that made it all that much harder to decipher. _Like the earthy dewed scent that carries a spring rain after months of enduring the harshest drought._

"Ever heard the concept of knocking?"Nina sneers at whoever's intruding on our space, the continuous rocking of her hips against mine never diminishing in the slightest. My muscles grow taut at her derisive tone, knuckles soon paling due to the enforced pressure on my cellphone.

" _ **Are you deaf?"**_ she carries on clearly ticked off by the stranger's antics and lack of worded response. I can feel her weight shifting on my lap as she finally turns to confront the devious peeping tom.

My entire face felt hot under a scrutinizing gaze, teeth elongating in sharp canines pierced the flesh of my lower lip, the tremors in the bottom of my spine demanding to give in. My phone is discarded to the side of the mattress where it bounces with a silent thump, my eyes slowly peek over Nina's shoulder to finally meet whoever's at my door, gaze swiftly rendezvousing with the shape of what appears to be a shorter soaked female. Though my gaze is brusquely averted to the familiar male creeping behind her, arm stretched before him to rope around the girl's waist bringing her to his chest as he lifts a hand to clasp around her eyes, screening her view from us.

Nina's anger simmered to the surface in tidal waves, the heat of her stare could be easily felt from radius afar as she eased her weight of my stance to leap off the mattress, storming her way over to the short female now prisoner of Corbin's grip. The wooden boards creaked in protest under Nina's merciless steps. Corbin barely manages to flash me a concerned smile when the door leading to my room is hastily slammed on both their faces.

" _ **Come again when you can't stay long you fucking creep!"**_ her chest heaves erratically at her impulsive outburst, nevertheless, she somehow manages to downplay it, turning on her heels to lean seductively against the wooden surface of the door she had banged shut, slowly yet persistently reining in her composure.

"So, where were we, hot shot?" Her overly suggestive grin and the way she so purposely gnaws into her bottom lip evokes the churn of my insides.

The words leave my lips way before my brain catches up to them.

" _Get out."_

"Excuse me?" her playful behaviour turned ice cold in paltry seconds, navy blue irises narrowing on mine, defiantly, arms crossing over her chest in an ultimately futile attempt to redirect my attention to her perky assets straining under the see-through fabric.

 _ **Not this time Clearwater.**_

"For someone to claim to know hearing impairment you're pretty much deaf, yourself," I shake my head with slight amusement waving a dismissive hand her way, already bored with her territorial clinginess "I don't do repeats Nina, get lost."

" _ **ASSHOLE!"**_

" _I guess it takes one to know one babe."_

My smirk is brusquely wiped off my face when I'm forced to duck, managing to do so just in nick of time for a heel to connect with the headboard of my bed, where my head used to rest hardly two seconds ago.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **please review? it keeps me motivated to write more c:**


	6. Like a moth drawn to a flame

" _ **What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame but something wild to run with."**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Like a moth drawn to a flame**

 _ **Diesel's pov**_

 _ **I'm seriously contemplating whether I attract the crazy or is indeed my fault I turn them that way.**_

A troubled groan leaves my lips as I shove a hand through the mess that are my dreadlocks, running my fingers in utter distress over my scalp, my own path suddenly halting to a stop when the pad of my fingers come across the black hair tie I stole from mom's drawer earlier this morning. I pull on it to undo my messily tied bun, freeing my dreadlocks in a careless manner, shaking my head afterwards to get rid of any possible unwanted knots.

The buoyant boisterous sounds and raucous cackles filtering their way up from the first floor give away the presence of those partaking in the scheduled last-minute thrown party. With Tycen's and Moose's bickering ringing loudly in my ears, I finally find the will to overpower my laziness and thus, uproot my stationary ass from my bed.

The palm of my hands propels my stance of the mattress hoisting me up by some mere inches before I'm leaping off it in a graceful rapid manner, rolling my stiff shoulders and pressing the expanse of my left hand to my elbow right above my head, forcing the impossibly taut muscles to stretch out. I proceed to rub my face, trying to wipe out any residual stress and annoyance from my features with little to none success at all.

I grab my forgotten mobile from the mattress unblocking the main screen to check the time when the persistent clearing of a throat catches my heed, redirecting my gaze towards my door where Corbin's silhouette has suddenly materialized, stance leaning languidly against the frame of the wooden surface, gifting me an arched left brow, Nina's top dangling in the tip of his forefinger, the fabric swirling around continuously doing an uncanny impersonation of a frenzied American dryer.

The weight of my stare could rot the flesh of anyone's bones, but of course, Corbin was immune to my deadly glares by now, the idiot practically thrived on those.

" _So..."_

" _So."_ I mimicked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Planning on joining the festivities any time soon? Y'know, since Nina's parade of shame has pretty much finalized 'n' all that jazz? His gaze wanders to the noticeable dent on the wooden headboard of my mahogany bed, a devious grin twitching on his lips when his gaze trails from the indent to the forgotten discarded heel nudging one of the legs of my desk. A wolf whistle doesn't dawdle in making itself heard.

"Trouble in paradise a'ready sourwolf? _Surely you must know a leotard doesn't change its spots."_

" _ **Sod off,"**_ I jeer jaw jutting out in aggression, muscles stiffening despite my earlier stretching routine, "A leopard doesn't change its spots," I scoff, rolling my eyes at him, reaching out to snatch the shirt from his grip, "What does that even mean, anyways?"

"It means..." his hazel eyes rendezvous mine, gaze unwavering "It doesn't matter how much you sodomize Nina it won't hide the fact that's she's so irrevocably and unequivocally in love with you. It's written all over her face and panties probably too."

 _To say the silence that ensues is suffocating would be the understatement of the century._ It spreads like thick miasma eliciting my skin to crawl and my throat to uncomfortably itch. Words stumble on the tip of my tongue, the aloofness in my timber of voice weighing heavily on my defensive response.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous Nina doesn't love me." I hurry to rebuff.

"Doesn't she? Years of playing witness to your not so silent agreement do beg to differ bro, but hey… _Whoever you sink your dick into is your business._ 'M just saying it would be considerate of you to fuck her pussy and not her heart specially since you're already tiptoeing on thin fissured ice with Moose."

I let my fingertips trail over the prominent creases of my temple as I cast my brother one last annoyed glance, in no mood to address the Clearwater drama that stood heavily between us like a colossal elephant stuffing the already tense atmosphere. So, completely shunning the topic at hand, I stretch to reach the crumpled shirt on the mahogany chair by my desk just below the secret nook overviewing the forest, sniffing lightly under the sleeves and shrugging my shoulders in indifference before pulling the black Abercrombie fabric on.

"Is there some ulterior reason why you're gracing me with your presence right this instant? Apart from your daily tormenting routine on my sexual habits and whatnot?" I nothing but sneer, patience long gone.

"Nah man, just heading out for patrol, hadda swap with Hunter since the dunce has to redo an algebra exam and could use the time to actually study…,"Corbin's eyes meet mine, a bittersweet smile forms on his lips as he unveils the last part of his statement, "Naomi will be tutoring him."

A brusque ominous growl erupts from my own lips at the mention of our baby sis mentoring Cameron. You can't really blame me for being derangedly overprotective, not when their constant interactions have taken a swirl past the platonic platform specially after discovering Hunter had indiscriminately imprinted on her.

 _ **Four years ago.**_

 _ **During Naomi's eleven birthday.**_

 _ **Right after Hunter had endured his very first phase.**_

His sixteen-year-old shivering nude ass shape had, much to my chagrin, stumbled out of the bushes completely disorientated and bamboozled about his current entourage, alien to his own skin and dull human limbs. It only took a couple of drunk steps for him to run right into my baby sister just as she was ducking over the picnic table to blow the candles on her Minnie mouse three stories layered rainbow cake.

 _ **Am still trying to erase the graphic impact from my mind.**_

The most dandy fact that exasperated me to no end was that she had been oh so ridiculously crushing on him since her napper days and now her feelings weren't as unrequited as before, the whole soulbounding wolf experienced took a toll on both of them giving them no choice but to seek each other's company basking in the simplicity of their own private interactions. Mom, of course, was over the fucking moon leaving myself, Corbin and dad fuming on the sidelines.

A five-year gap was no laughing matter, not when Naomi was still an off age teen and Hunter was practically an adult sharing my very same age, leaving us with twenty years of existence.

I was mulling over the possibilities of crashing those pre-planned study sessions when Corbin's words startled me from my trail of thought.

"Don't even bother Dee first word I tried to utter to mom ended in me having dish duty for the remainder of the week," he pats my arm and proceeds to shake his head as a spark of amusement crosses his features, making him snap his fingers in elation, creases forming on the corner of his eyes "Oh yeah guess what? I was lucky enough to run into your peeping tom regardless of the situation," he hawks mockingly before he carries on, the delight in his timber of voice never diminishing in the slightest, "Lemme tell yah bro, the lil wee one 's quite the character. Bit on the sheepish side packs some sass in her bones. Shawty with killer hourglass curves not the overly cliché stereotyped stick thin chicks we're usually swarmed by, meaningful dark brown eyes an exact replica of the Chief himself, plump dewy, lips and mass of untamable voluptuous curls, trademark of Nessie, herself. Undeniably pretty if you ask me, such a shame," he chuckles good-heartedly leaving me outright befuddled, anatomy swiveling to see his way out of my room, deciding to finalize his own monologue, voice booming behind his back as he finally disappears from sight, _**"Just don't be 50 shades of asshole on this one, yeah? I happen to like her!"**_

 _Like who?_ I was on the verge of asking, but my unvoiced queries hanged in thin air as I duly stared at the spot my brother used to be hardly two seconds ago. A huff of air vacates my lips, fingers curling around a bunch of loose dreadlocks to tug on the tips, expressing some of the pent-up distress that seems to still pump through my bloodstream. My gaze wanders to the main logo of my black tee noticing the mismatched sewed threads and the reversed texture of the image, the label of my shirt only assisting my suspicions as it hangs openly around the collar of the fabric. Giving no fucks about the state of my shirt I carelessly shove the slightly itchy label back inside before striding my way past my dorm, moved by the inner desires of my growling stomach more than the entire party ordeal spreading all over the first floor.

All of a sudden, my feet refuse to cooperate, halting me to an unexpected stop, dead in my tracks, eyes solely fixated on the piece of fabric I so thoughtfully treasure scarcely away from my reach, on someone's else's anatomy to be precise.

 _ **My hoodie.**_

My precious lucky charm sweatshirt which I had the good fortune of inheriting from William Black himself hours before he passed to a better life.

Everyone knew not to touch it or even come near the fabric I was so fucking adamant to share, that piece of cotton meant the world to me and I was infuriatingly territorial over it, the worth of the clothing being something unexplainable to curious fucks who often confused it by a mere ordinary hoodie. The sleeves and collar were a bit torn, the elastics having given up on maintaining such old ratty fabric, the embroidered wolf team logo was a paler yellowy shade from years of constant use and affection, years of witnessing the victory of American football champion leagues from our local most famously known team, the loups. I would be fucking damn if I broke tradition by letting someone else borrow it.

To top it all, this individual was alien to me. A complete stranger. _**How wondrous.**_

Alas, _no fucking chance._

" _ **Is that my hoodie?"**_ I found myself nastily hissing, unable to contain my boiling distress any longer, each singular word bleeding my own ascending anger.

The female's steps falter and come to a tremulous cease at the timber of my voice, stopping brusquely on her own tracks, remaining stationary in her rooted spot, muted to express any form of response which rightfully so, irks me to no end.

My feet resume their abandoned path, storming derisively towards this disrespectful individual, who does nothing to scamper from her self-acclaimed spot, at arm's length from the opening of the stairs.

The weight of my bare feet elicits the creak of the antique oak boards alerting her even further of my nearing anatomy. Nevertheless, she remains shockingly put. The expanse of my chest shadows behind her small back, the gap being almost nonexistent. My hands ball into fists on both sides of my torso, slight tremors ensuing the action by slowly yet persistently possessing my taut joints.

"I asked you a question," I spit, baring my canines just at the level of her nape, the urgent desire to subdue this chick weighing heavily on my spirits wolfs inner's nature.

"Corbin… He um, he gave it to m-me." the growl that follows her words reverberates sharply around us, making the trail of hairs on the back of her neck to stand to attention.

"Corbin knows better than to mess with my stuff now take it off," my voiced words leave no breach for further argumentation as a silent, pregnant pause descends between us, the tension being so damn thick it sizzles in our forced field stance. Her act of rebellion as she takes on a full sprint at my demand has me befuddled for the span of a second before I'm reaching towards her, in one long-legged step, right-hand fisting the fabric of the black hood attached to the sweatshirt in an unrelenting grip before I yank, choking her some while maneuvering her roughly into the adjacent wall facing the staircase.

"Take .It .Off .Now ."

A whoosh of air is punched of her lungs at the brusque impact yet I don't give her any truce to adjust as I walk right into her own personal bubble, pinning her petite anatomy effortlessly to the wooden structure with an echoing thud, quaking hands chasing the hem of my hoodie to roll it upwards, exposing her caramel golden skin.

Her soft whimpers ring loud in my eardrums yet I don't ease up, though the incensed fog that had settled over my brain seems to dissipate some as I'm fanned with the very same enriched, magical scent that loomed in my room after the peeping tom incident took place. Saliva pools in my mouth and I found myself completely gone, prisoner of my own wolf warrior who's on the very verge of taking over my lacklustre human carcass.

I finally manage to detach the fabric of her now quaking anatomy silently aided by her as she ever so pliantly lifted her arms above her lowered head, thick voluptuous curls skimming the skin on my forearms when I manoeuvred the hoodie off her skin, unshielding her strawberry pink bra to my scrutiny.

The noticeable swell in her chest area added to the ridiculously sinful curves that sported her entire anatomy made for an extremely illegal combo. She was definitely not on the thinner scale, but she was far from the large flabby parameter, she was just fleshy and flighty plump in all the right fucking places, her love handles were practically begging to be held and bitten, the smoothness of the cinnamon tanned skin felt like a velvet waterfall the moment my knuckles skimmed over it.

The grinding of my teeth brought me back from lustful, self-induced reverie, gaze finally snapping upwards from her exposed assets only to come across the most intense chocolate brown irises I had ever encountered, the whitish sclera of her eyes bringing out the darker specs of shadier brown tinting the span of those beguiling orbs.

 _ **The earth-shattering connection was alacritous. Right on the damn spot.**_

The pulse of a second was all it took for my better judgement to get the best of me, uncontrollable fury blurred my sight and I acted out of instinct, feeling utterly suffocated at my most recent unwanted discovery. The palm of my hands pressed against the wall propelling me of the carved bark to regain focus once my senses seem to gravitate back to me. I didn't spare a second glance backwards just skedaddled at the speed of lightning only diminishing my own speed once I found myself at the third step of the stairs, not even pausing to ponder over my own actioning as I threw the hoodie on my grip over my left shoulder under a primal command of my spirit wolf, earlier tantrum already overruled by a much more urgent matter; _ **I had fucking imprinted.**_

No sooner had I reached the first floor that my anatomy whirls, fist swaying backwards to gain momentum only to slam with packed up force against the column supporting the entry to the main foyer. The plaster surrenders and cracks beneath my knuckles, dreadlocks tumbling on my enraged, red-tainted field of vision while I stand there, panting. When I finally find the will to pull back, there's a considerable bloody splotch on the wall.

" _ **God. Fucking. Damn it!"**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **I know I knooooooooooow its been ages since I last updated and trust me I have no plausible excuse Dx just life's been tough my lovvies, but hey things are slowly building up and I'm so not giving up on this fic specially since I have so many expectations and things to surprise you all with! Just find it in your heart to review and I'll work harder on my updating schedule, do we have a deal here, or what c; ?**


	7. Befuddled Mess

**A/N: I know I know I'm the worst updater to bounce through earth no need to remind me DX I have next chapter on the go though so just review? I mean is a given that my audience has probably gone MIA at this point XD but DONT GIVE UP ON ME YET! things are 'bout to get spicy ;)**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **" _Action cures fear, inaction creates terror."_**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Befuddled Mess**

 _ **Wolsey's POV**_

I stood rooted to my spot for the pulse of a baffled 'huh'as goosebumps assaulted my bared torso, the sudden chills claiming my anatomy anchored me somehow back to the present.

I blinked a couple of times to shake myself off my self-induced stupor, nevertheless, the piece of fabric by my feet remained exactly there, where it had been carelessly discarded hardly five minutes ago.

My hands reached out for the hoodie before my mind could fully catch up to the involuntary act, shimming it on rapidly to conceal my partial nudity whilst I trudged my path to the small, cramped room that seemed to be a bathroom and was scarcely away from reach, two steps away from the opening of the staircase.

" _ **GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"**_ Diesel's words orchestrated my ears without mercy, making the grip I had on the doors knob waiver momentarily before I sucked a big breath and shove my way inside downplaying the clogged knot that took a liking in my throat, bringing moisture to my already puffy eyes. My mind was in shambles as I regarded my petty reflection on the small mirror by the sink.

" _Find your bearings Wolsey Black, no one puts up with a crying baby anymore, it's the 21_ _st_ _century for goodness sake! Just suck it up before they lock you inside a wambulance and ship you off to Sooky la la land you big fat puddle faker."_

Using the back of my hand to wipe away the residual trail of tears marring my cheek, I concentrated in evening out the pattern of my frantic breaths, trembling hands moving on their own accord to open the left faucet attached to the sink to splash some cold water on my flushed face.

 _ **I was a wreck.**_

Stalling five more minutes just glaring at my own reflection did little to help, though at least the redness surrounding my mud brown eyes had diminished to a soft rosy hue by now. A troubled sigh parted my lips as I finally decided to put an end to my cowardice. I had narrowly descended a portion of the stairs when my feet were swept off the oak flooring and I was suddenly airborne, squealing like a slaughtered pig, hanging in midair at arm's length by a sharp unyielding grip on my armpits.

My eyes came across an unmistakable pair of twin orbs staring profoundly at me, an idiotically happy smile dancing below them. The wicked familiarity with Wynter's features as ever present.

" _WYAT!"_ my shrill of enthusiasm proved how much I had truly missed him as he didn't dawdle in yanking me to his scorching chest, keeping me as close as physically possible only pulling back to kiss the bridge of my nose which I wiggled in protest.

"You're prohibited from ever going back, you hear me?" His words were mashed together with so much pent up emotion that I found myself whimpering as a new wave of fresh tears assaulted me. You would have thought I'd have run dry by now, _apparently not._

"Well, I'll be damned am I really seeing the vivid personification of Wolsey Calypso Black?" I peeked over Wy's shoulder to the girl who was addressing me so casually from the bottom of the stairs. Her hair cascaded in beautiful maroon waves to her navel, the tips were carelessly bleached, but they suited her perfectly seeing as they brought out the hidden specs of golden in her hazel warm eyes.

I shimmied out of Wyatt's toned arms once we reached her stance, though my back remained glued to my brothers heaving chest as I regarded her from up close.

"Um, not to be rude, but do I know you?" My flummoxed state didn't deter her enthusiasm in the slightest as she flashed me a charming, welcoming smile that had me blinking in retaliation once I caught my own reflection in the front row of her pearly white diamond teeth.

 _"You're about to,"_ she stretches a right purple manicured hand that mismatches the colour of her left pink one, "I'm Bear Cameron," she snorts softly afore carrying on, "My da's naming skills are da' bomb if you can't already tell, apparently he's a massive fanboy of grisly mountain bears and there so happened to be a documental on cubs playing on the TV of ma's hospital room when I was abducted from the caverns of her dilated vagina," I have no time to cringe or fully process her voiced words as she so cheeringly continues, shaking the hand I stretched over to meet hers with gusto, "It was meant to be or more liked ma' conked out as soon as I was out and da' called dibs on naming me after a ferocious deadly animal just cause it was 'destined'," the way she air quotes that part elicits some snickers from me. "Anyhow, you, my friend, are allowed to use a shortage for it, Bee or Bea will do, 'course, it's your choice, freedom of expression and all that. So, carrying on with introductions here, you're Wolsey Calypso Black daughter of the Chief and descendant from the purest Alpha bloodline in our tribe, I've heard bunches about you, from your brother of course aka my very best beloved half or in Quileute terms, imprint."

 _ **Wait did she say imprint as in everlasting soulmate? The heck!**_

"Ughh, not all good I supposed?" I scratched the nape of my neck, fuming gaze wandering momentarily to Wyatt, silently wondering which kind of words he had put in for me to get in the good graces of his imprint.

" _Well, when you put it like that..."_ my eyes widened in flabbergasted shock at her blunt statement already picturing the worst case scenario where Wyatt ratted out some of my most embarrassing stories this, of course, earned a cackled from Bear, herself.

" _Kidding!_ Jeez, you should have seen your face, epic! Gosh, you're a cutie patootie Wyatt failed to mention that fact, man, you and I are going to be the best of friends just you wait and see."

"Bebz let her breathe, breathing is good." My brother squeezes my shoulders with affection tugging playfully at some tendrils of my unruly hair before he abandons my side to reach Bea in one long-legged step, hunching over to place his chin on the crook of her neck.

"But I thought you said she was born without a heart?" She turns her head to place a loitering kiss on Wy's cheek not even granting him the chance to formulate a reply as she returns to face me with a somewhat sheepish expression, "Whoopsies, I mean I find that totally cool I just do you even need to breathe?"

I fail to silence the chuckles that her words elicit from me," It's a bit complex to understand, but I do, despite my inner temperature being chillier than average rate, I can blush, bleed, weep, sleep and breathe, I just lack the main organ that should pump within my chest but leaving that tiny fact aside I do function on ordinary anatomy known levels."

"I-N-M-O-R-T-A-L treats added?" she spells out the word in a such a dramatic manner that has me in a fit of laughter and I try to calm down enough to answer, "Sure, though decapitation and fire can always game me over the platform."

"Awesome! Also, you're a freshman, right? Have you heard about the recruiting cheerleader program? I'm heading for tryouts on Friday you should totally come with!"

"Um... I'm not really the sporty kind let's say coordination and equilibrium are not my friends on any field."

"No worries hon, I have clubbed toes and clumsy bambi limbs, I still think it should be fun, so give it a thought, kay?"

"Bear, darl, you're overwhelming her." Wyatt chastises lightly, the fondness in his timber of voice making the statement lose credibility.

"Shuddup, your sister lovessss meeeh," she chants, scurrying out of his grip to link her arm with mine.

"You know I haven't seen her in forever and you're already hoarding her like that decrepit Smeagol dude from lord of the rings does to the gold, I mean, next thing you know you'll be petting her and calling her precious and shit."

"Watch it Black, Gollum is my muse plus what's yours is mine and what's mine yeah well it's still mine!" she pokes her tongue out at him as she hauls me past the foyer and into a petite hallway, the image of an entertained Wyatt shaking his head soon disappearing from sight.

"So lemme give you a short summary on pack members, we'll go through the ones that are a'ready here and then you can meet the rest of them in the bonfire sounds good?" She waits for me to nod along before hauling me behind a column in between an intersection that gives us a perfect view to a small studio office where two unknown figures seemed to be hunched over a mahogany desk, books and sheets scattered all around them.

"You see the sugar bun with glasses and the older jackass who's head is swarmed by drunk dancing hearts as he daydreams about the girl beside him, instead of focusing on the x equation he's supposed to solve? Well, that's Naomi Uley and her alumni is Hunter Cameron, yep that's right, imbecile over there is my blood, big brother if you will."

" _Imprints?"_ I suddenly wonder only to be met by silence. I caught a not too subtle grimace from the corner of my eye, so I tilt my head and regard Bear curiously, waiting for her to further elaborate.

Bear gnaws on her lower lip sighing softly, "Yeah, though the age difference and the fact that both Corbin and DJ watch over them like a twin pair of hawks put quite the strain on their blossoming relationship. You see Nao is barely 15 while Hunter is 20 like DJ…"

 _"Corbin seemed nice…"_ I find myself cutting in wanting at all costs to divert the spotlight from his frightening douche bag of a sibling.

"Oh, so you've met him! Yeah, he's quite the goofball, but he's a riot to hang out with and the most loyal dog you'll ever find, pun superintended, DJ is not all that welcoming am afraid, unless you work for his trust and you grow a patience forged in steel you better stay away from his path, he can be really cruel if he wants to."

 _ **Shocking. Not.**_

Bear manhandles me with ease into the kitchen easily downplaying my complaints about her brusque force with a good-naturedly laugh, "So, moving swiftly on, the guy on the counter with the faux hawk resembling a toilet brush is Tycen, Tycen Cooley, Leah's Clearwater now Cooley's son. Ty is always a good carefree laugh, though don't let his goofiness fool yah he is quite the brainy type, 4th year consecutive winner of the science fair and Cambridge's youngest prodigy who got an early acceptance letter plus a teen physics nominated award for refuting Stephen Hawking's theory regarding space and tridimensional masses of exploding black holes by demonstrating the novas livable cycle and their nebula formations all centered round the Big Bang implosion," she grins waving a dismissive hand at the ball of information she so casually poured out on me, acutely aware that by my befuddled reaction I was partially keeping up, "Anyhow, he opens up quite easily and he's a strongly recommendable listener, just you know for future reference," Bear tilts her head to silently signal at the girl perched on Tycen's lap, "The brunette lass with pink strands is Brook, Brooklyn Littlesea, Collin's daughter and Ty's imprint. Think you're keeping up so far?" Bear nudges my shoulder playfully and I smile and nod along as we near every single member of the pack for a short greeting, though I force Bear to skip Nina as the tension oozing from her pores and the way she regards me is scarily enough.

"Then you have your uncanny similar looking pair of cousins which I'm sure you have already heard of by your dad since they are Rachel Call, priorly know as Black, offspring's, we have Camden and Charlotte, Denny and Charly to you." Much to my chagrin, Bea's path swerves to the left, returning to Nina and the foreign male comfortably claiming the chair beside her.

"Look, over there we have the Clearwater clan the blonde with double DD boobage and shortish pixie hair is-"

 _"Nina,"_ I mumbled, already acquainted with the aforementioned spawn of Satan.

" _Correct!_ And the guy vacuuming the pile of muffins beside her, is her brother Moose, meaningful guy, doesn't talk all that much, but he's cool, plays harmonica and has a mean uppercut, so always stay on his good side no matter what."

Bear then excuses herself and leaves me for a moment to answer a call from his father, Jared Cameron, and I immersed myself in some banal small talk with my cousins, Camden and Charly.

Wynter soon joins in, kicking a chair of the main table to slump his anatomy on it only to stretch forwards, snake his arms around my middle and haul me a bit messily onto his lap. Moose, who I had yet to say hi to seeming as he was glued to Nina _-I'll-rip-you-to-shreds-_ Clearwater had been watching me for a quite a while now as if trying to mentally solve the key of a puzzle when his maroon orbs met mine he bellowed,

" _Think fast Black!"_ The last blueberry muffin on his grip landed in my hands in the blink of an eye. It took me a couple seconds to fully process the action and mumble a soft _'Thank you'_ in return to which he curtly nodded to.

I sunk my mouth into the top of the sugary treat, the rich flavour of the dough exploiting in my taste buds brought an unconscious beam to my lips and I swear I saw from the corner of my eyes Moose own lips twitching a bit upwards in reply. My stiff muscles eventually relaxed and I slumped against Wynnie's chest basking in his radiating warmth as I lazily put my input in one or two of the different ongoing conversations surrounding me, Nina's glaring contest already forgotten.

I had just shoved the remaining crumbs of sugary heaven into my mouth when Wynnie's breath fanned the shell of my ear,

" _Mind explaining your little mishappen today in school, baby sis?"_ residual crumbs of Emily's blueberry muffin flew from my mouth, soaring in every possible direction to shower every single one of the pack members neighbouring the table as I burst into an uncontrollable coughing fit, thus gaining everyone's attention, but most of all, Nina's, since a noticeable bubble of spit was now swaying from the tips of her fringe drooling downwards onto her nose.

 _ **Hello drama, my old friend.  
**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Please REVIEW!**


	8. Unquenchable Thirst

**Super fast A/N; Writers Block is a real disease, avoid it at all costs.**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

" _ **Make no mistake… she longs to speak to the animal he hides."**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Unquenchable Thirst**

 _ **Wolsey's POV**_

I took full advantage of Bears return to escape Wynter's third degree trial and the eager audience awaiting my participation. Wallowing in my own freshly baked humiliation, I mumbled a rushed apology towards Nina for ruining her top, not granting her any time for retaliation as I scurried away using Bea's shape as my own shielding force. Nina's laser'ed lava stare sizzled the trail of hairs covering my nape, eliciting unwanted shivers to claim my spine and my pace to speed up considerably, gripping onto Bear's arm with little to no excuse of my poor behavior for dragging her like a madwoman past the hallway and into the main foyer, a sigh of pure contentment eventually leaving my lips once the kitchen's entry was obscured from view.

Reminiscing what had elapsed earlier only managed to stir the cravings awake, not that they have ever left to begin with. Ever since that redheaded girl had slashed the palm of her hand open while fumbling with the padlock of her locker scarcely away from my stance, the insanely rich scent of her blood dripping in thick rivulets down her fingers, had been ingrained in my brain, making a permanent nest there and if I allowed my eyelids to drop, I swear I could just taste the bitter carmine substance in the back of my throat, its unique flavor bubbling warmly on my tongue. Saliva pooled in my mouth at the thought, my gums ached past the comfortable limit, I could sense the excruciating elongation of my canines floundering to break through as the stinging in the sclera of my eyes suddenly worsen, bringing moisture to the corner of my dark orbs.

The invisible yearning for blood was now clouding my every thought making it impossible to tune in Bear's rambling, yet I somehow found it in myself to pull through the beastly inhumane haze that surrounded me, picturing grandpa's Edwards soothing drawl in my mind always anchored me back, somehow.

I had made it far to fuck up now, especially when by doing so meant putting my family on the line. _**Definitely not an option.**_

I was brusquely shaken off my self-induced reverie at the impact of an elbow digging itself in between my ribs from my left side, an audible _'owww'_ abandoned my lips at the assault evoking my attention to divert to my newly acquired form of friendship in the shape of my brothers imprint.

" _What was that for?!"_ I groaned, rubbing my side only to be met by silence and a not so smooth movement from Bear's head, which clearly signaled to whatever it was that had caused such reaction from her. My eyes finally shifted to take in the situation unfolding ahead of us.

Styrofoam peanuts were messily stuffed in what appear to be a pair of sporty trainers, conforming swollen chubby legs, moving upwards along an uncovered, of course, worked torso and past the unmistakable wolf tribal tattoo from the Rez cult you couldn't pass up the layers after layers of meticulously wrapped transparent inflatable bubble wrappers that shielded the male's entire countenance, like a handy made helmet leaving a small opening for his enthused glimmering eyes. As if this wasn't wicked enough, another male seemed to be toying with the aforementioned one, by using him as a form of punching bag.

"Really Rom?" Bea's eyes wondered crossly to the male punching bubble man's head alternating between punches and kicks to his funny looking joggers sending waterfalls of styrofoam peanuts to soar in every direction under the impact. My heed was captivated by his unusual eyes, though, seeing as he had mismatching shades for both of them, being his left eye a blue Caribbean shade that reminded me instantly of Nina while his right one presented a maroon opaque beige much like Moose's.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try," boxer guy said, grabbing a hold of bubble man's anatomy to keep him from swaying like a pendulum. Both of his tufted brows rose in surprise when his gaze finally found mine, a contagious smile already forming on his lips. "The one and only Wolsey Black, is nice to finally put a face to the spotlight of oh so many stories," he formally stretched his hand to mine for what I assumed was a shake, but proved to be wrong as he only baited me to yank me in one go into his scorching sweaty chest, soon engulfing me in a welcoming hug.

 _ **Hugger junkies.**_ The house seemed to be overflowing with them. Not that I was complaining, _not in the slightest bit._

I pulled back to offer him a tentative smile that made the one dancing on his lips to stretch even further upwards. "Nathaniel Clearwater, and this bubble moron is Rommel Atheara, it's a relief to finally meet you."

"Mind doing the honors?" I watched Bear for further confirmation finding her worrying her bottom lip.

" _ **Fuck it,"**_ she was the first to deliver a punch from the left into Rommel's bubble wrapped head, sending him with momentum in our direction, I only hesitated for one second in which Nate ducked to whisper against the shelf of my ear, "go" my hand balls into a fist afore connecting with Rommel's head, sending him flying in the other direction a bubbly giggle parting my lips soon after at the weirdly satisfying feeling of relieving some pent-up tension.

We kept volleying with rom's head for a bit longer.

" _Wol,"_ the berating timber of Wynter's voice reaches my ears, halting my actions to a brusque stop.

Even though a strong part of me wished for nothing but to placate my brother's concern and heed his soon to be expressed speech I stood right on my spot, anchored unmovingly on the hardwood flooring, defending my ground.

"Cut the frowning party Wynnie 'm fine."

A huff of mild annoyance reverberated on my back as I was unexpectedly dragged to the farthest corner of the lounge, Bea and Nate pretty much oblivious to our exchange as they kept goofing around with Rommel.

"Only If you promise me you'll hunt something soon, you know you can't only survive on human food munchkin, especially not after what has transpired today on your first day," his warm hand descends on my shoulder, squeezing the expanse of it before forcing me to turn and face him with a subtle motion. My neck cranes just the slightest bit as I sheepishly gnaw on my bottom lip, only releasing the muscle to sigh dejectedly.

"Dad ratted me out I see."

"He did, but only because he knows how you tend to self-punish yourself when you believe you have slips up, which is nothing but bull and you know it since you didn't assault that girl at all." His eyes bore into mine with such fierce intensity that has me nodding before I can fully heed to my own actioning.

"I'll hunt a squirrel or a pigeon before the thirst cramps get to be too strong I promise Wynnie," his orbs refuse to leave mine searching for some possible dishonesty in my statement, but he must have found none as he flashes me his trademark crooked grin, lifting his much bigger pinkie in between us. I can only respond with a smile of my own making as I mimic his motion and lace my own pinkie to his, silently sealing our promise.

"Don't tell Wy, 'kay? I don't want to make a big fuss of it, he's having such a field day with his imprint and the rest of the pack I don't want to take that away from him, not today at least," Wynter's hesitance over the matter at hand has me reaching over to squeeze his arm trying my best to demonstrate my adamancy, "Please, Wynnie." His gaze stays on mine for a second too long before he nods dolefully, bending his stance slightly to warp a lazy arm around the expanse of my shoulders to haul me closer, a chuckle suddenly disrupting the calm atmosphere that had dome'ed around us.

"You met Bear, huh?"

"She's um..." I racked my brain for the perfect adjective to describe the overly effusive girl I had priory met. "She's—"

" _A nutcase in need of a special warden? A walking tongue who lacks an off button plus a filter? The proper breathing definition of a sugar rush?"_

I swat Wynter's bicep with the back of my hand, nudging him playfully to the side as I feel my traitorous lips shifting upwards in amusement, "'was going to say bubbly and quite welcoming but sure, we'll go with that. I like her, though, firecracker-ish attitude and all, she means well, plus Wy looks at her as if she's hung the moon and carved the constellations by hand, all in one big combo, 's sweet actually, especially when she reciprocates that stare by tenfold if not more."

A groan whooshes past his lips as he faux dramatizes raising his arms to the ceiling to add more to the theatrics "You have barely scratched the surface there, Wy's so ridiculously whipped Wol, like you wouldn't believe, he gravitates towards her 25/7 and I'm 110% certain his testosterone has been replaced by rainbows and unicorn dust just you wait to listen to half the corny shit he parrots around her it's diabetically sickening I'm telling yah."

" _Awwwww,"_ I can't help but coo, bouncing on the heel of my feet to reach over and pinch one of his cheeks only releasing my grip when the dermis turns a soft rosy shade. "Am I seeing a green monster climbing all over you like a tree? Jealousy is not a good color on you Wynnie," I scrunch up my nose and poke at one of the gaping holes in his moss green Ghostbusters tank top flicking one of his nipples in the process.

"Seriously though, this thing is hideous I know you got it from Comic-Con and you're like the ultimate fan and whatnot but a goodbye is way past due here. I'm a firm believer in recycling you should definitely give it a chance, I mean really, what would Aunt Alice think of such tragic sense of fashion? I'll bet she'll disown your sorry ass faster than you can learn to spell Vogue, trust me on this one."

"Plu-ease lil fry, I don't do jelly it's ill consuming, being imprint-less is the best feeling in the world, no one to tie you down or nag you about stuff you shouldn't be worrying about in the first place, not my style at all, nope." His lips smack separately with an irritating popping sound that makes the p in that nope stand out. "Also, I'm not getting rid of my precious, got it when I was twelve with uncle Em, we got matching ones in the comic con convention, it's even signed by Bill Murray aka Peter Venkman in the flesh, so nope, sorry not sorry, my baby stays even if am condemned to face the wrath of Gucci Tinkerbell then so be it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

A not too subtle wolf whistle reverberates around us, instantly ending our short-lived bickering.

"Ah ah ah… just the person I wanted to see, wanna work those noodlish arms and help me gather some wood for the bonfire, Black?" Camden shoves a mass of logs into my brothers arms, catching him bit of guard as he stumbles under the added weight, his mischievous eyes flash to mine then, a goofy smirk curling on his lips as he bends to engulf my entire anatomy in a fast embrace, accommodating one of his arms so his hand finds solace in the back of my neck, the ghosting pressure barely felt as he thumbs gently at the trail of hairs in my nape. I smile against his chest automatically returning the offered affection by circling my arms around his middle, the gentle gesture coming naturally to me.

"Is good to finally meet yah lil cuz,"warm lips press lightly on the crown of my head and I grin as Denny pulls back to tuck some untamable wild curls that mar my features behind my ear.

"I believe we have years of embarrassing stories to catch up on, wouldn't yah agree? I pack lots of dirt on your twin sibs after all, first shift, first patrol, detonating a gasket and first fight, ensuing scores and bets, and, of course, imprint fiascoes and crushes names," he gifts me a cheeky wink eliciting a hearty laugh from me "You name it cuz, I have it," I had the foreshadowing vibe that Denny and I were off to the greatest of starts as Wynnie mumbled angrily behind the pile of logs he was nursing against his chest. My laugh escalated a bit in pitch at my brother's obvious discomfort and I nodded quite elated at Camden, rubbing my palms together as I replied,

"Can't wait." Aunt Becca's son grins conspiringly at me before turning to aid Wynter with some of the heavy load he left in his arms, blissfully marching his way to the back yard as he whistles for someone else's attention on his path.

Wynter shocking face of betrayal is priceless and traces of my residual laughter are soon expressed in the form of short-lived giggles. My brother shakes his head battling the amusement on his features and points both his index and middle finger to his eyes before dropping the middle digit to signal to me with the remaining one, in a clear 'I'm watching you' fashion that has me rolling my eyes and thus earning a row of chuckles from a passing by Corbin which only halts momentarily to muss my already chaotic hair.

Both males soon indulge into some argument about football and vacancy for newbies that I most definitely tune out. The cramps in my stomach were worsening past the painful limits turning into an unbearable ablaze sting that demands my anatomy to double over and retch the muffin I had from Emily hardly 30 minutes ago. Miraculously managing to keep the contents of my unruly stomach at bay I maneuvered my anatomy to the nearest exit thanking the gods above for not bumping into any other member of the Rez pack on my hasty escapade.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

The humid breeze that carried the forest hit my face full force, clearing my senses and washing away if only for a little bit the nausea and pulsing sickness. My senses were sharpening at an incredible fast pace making me all that much conscious of my new entourage, my nostrils flared with the scent of what would soon be my prey and focusing entirely on that and nothing else, I finally let myself go.

 _It didn't take long for primal instinct to kick in._

The white hare wasn't on the smaller scale but it rarely reached adulthood standards, making it all that much perfect for me, sensing as its blood was still developing within its system and the perfume-y smell that impregnated his fur was at its sweetest peak. The chase was over just as soon as it started. The unaware creature now thrashing frighteningly on my grip, struggling for a life he no longer possessed.

The tip of my fangs had barely skimmed the fur on the hare's neck when the crunch of a twig snapping in half rang in my ears, sending all of my senses into overdrive as I swirled in my stance to catch the presence looming around.

A mountainous sinister shadow skulks in between pines, its shape being easily sheltered from sight. It doesn't take long for it to emerge from the camouflaging darkness, finally exposing itself in all its intimidating glory.

The fleeting voice in my mind telling me to flee the field was completely subdued by the shrewd gaze of the beast that stood scarcely away from reach. His orbs refused to abandon mine, judging my every move. The specs of whiskey adorning his hazel irises were like pools of sunflowers and suddenly I was a bee, completely enamoured and entranced by them, lured into uncharted territory. The grip I had on the white hare grew lax and limp just before my human side simmered to the surface, leaving me choking on a small whimper as realization finally dawned on me.

This beast was no ordinary beast, his hirsute form was humongous, and he carried himself with an eerie aura of dominance. His fur was an auburn mix that contrasted greatly with his glimmering secretive eyes, some hints of sandy patches marring his front paws were barely noticeable by the rays of light projected in between ponderosa ominous trees.

He was taller than Wyatt and Wynter. In fact, he was a few measly inches shy from Dad's form.

 _ **He, undoubtedly, belonged to the Rez pack.**_

Completely cemented in my spot and unable to cease the self-shaming feeling consuming my bloodstream I started to unconsciously hunch over, trying to camouflage my anatomy to the wilderness surrounding me to no avail. The animal in my hands took full advantage of my throbbing discomfort to leap off my grip and dash across the clearing just in the nick of time for my knees to buckle and take me with them in an unceremonious heap to the dewy ground. The sting in my bloodshot orbs was painfully fading as my elongated canines retracted to their gums confines. I didn't realize I had shut my eyes close till the timber of bones giving under pressure filled my eardrums. My chocolate mud orbs blinked awake, fear abducting my entire system as I waited with bated breath to place the origin of the sickening sound. I didn't have to wait for long to come across the carcass of the white hare I had previously preyed upon, occupying the spot the wolf had stood on, hardly seconds ago.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

 **Guess what next chaptie is going to be in DJ's POV ;) keep me motivated by reviewing please**


End file.
